El chico que me gusta
by Reika-chan93
Summary: Serie de drabbles de la persona que más le gusta a los chicos de Free (solo algunos). Temática de colores (Yaoi) SouMako-RinHaru-ReiGisa
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: serie de drabbles con los chicos de Free! y la persona que más les gusta a cada uno. (Yaoi)**

 **Disclainer: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al creador o creadores de Free!**

 **Rojo.**

Makoto conseguía eso en él. Luego de mirarlo un rato se convencía más de que lo único que quería era pasar tiempo con el castaño. No pasaba mucho tiempo de mirarlo y empezaba a divagar, a mirar como movía sus manos, cómo sonreía fascinado por alguna cosa, cómo movía sus ojos hacia los lados, y cómo adorablemente se ponía rojo.

Una mirada sostenida, una frase indirecta, o un mínimo cumplido ponían las mejillas del castaño a arder, despertando en Sousuke un sentimiento de ternura casi desbordante.

Cuánto quería detener el tiempo y admirarlo, besarlo tal vez...

De momento a otro Sousuke quedaba fascinado. Bobo.

-Ya-Yamazaki-kun... ¿Sucede algo?-preguntaba el castaño notando que el más alto había dejado de prestarle atención.- la-lamento no ser tan interesante- dijo por fin bajando su cabeza aún con una sonrisa, y ese sonrojo característico.

-No...-reaccionaba el azabache volviendo a la realidad, recordando que caminaba junto a él por el parque en un encuentro que cualquiera hubiera dicho que era casual, excepto él que bien sabia que Makoto pasaría por ahi- Me gusta escucharte...

De nuevo, aquellas minúsculas declaraciones de interés pintaban el rostro del ojiverde. Desviaba la mirada avergonzado, y con una sonrisa tímida arrancaba sonrisas más amplias en el azabache.

Algún día tendría que decírselo. Mientras tanto, caminar con él y escucharlo eran suficientes.

 **...**

 **Etto... Se suponía que era para un reto libre del foro Iwatobi Swim Club, pero se me fue el tiempo T.T y no pude subirlo a tiempo... Pero para que no quede entre mis cosas... :P Espero que les guste**


	2. Chapter 2

**Verde**

Tenía que devolvérselos. Haruka tenía desde hace semanas un par de guantes verdes que Rin le había prestado una noche que estaba helando, y en que Haruka debía volver a casa después de una juntada con el resto de los muchachos en casa de Rin.

-Te... Te traje tus guantes-decía por fin luego de un momento de suspenso antes de decirle a Rin para qué lo había situado allí, mientras sacaba los guantes de su bolsillo y los extendía. Rin arqueada una ceja.

-¿Para eso me llamaste?- Rin lanzaba un soplido antes de dimensionar que la tarde estaba preciosa.-¿quieres ir a nadar?-los ojos del más bajo se iluminaban dando la respuesta. Rin sonreía.-Bien... La piscina municipal esta abierta hoy.

Haruka volvía a guardar los guantes, como si olvidará que fue para devolverlos. Entonces tal vez...para cuando recordara que aún los tenía, ya estaría en casa, y seguramente tendría que volver a llamar a Rin, para decirle que tenía algo suyo, que tenían que juntarse y ya luego le diría para qué, y quizás, si no volvía a olvidarlo, se los devolvería por fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Azul.**

¿Siempre tenía que decirle que no?

-¡Rei-chan! ¡Convidame de tu helado!- gritaba Nagisa con un puchero, sujetando al ojivioleta de la chaqueta- ¡por favor!

-¡Nagisa! Ya terminaste el tuyo, no voy a darte del mío.

Nagisa volvía a insistir, le sonreía, le prometía cosas, y hasta buscaba sobornarlo. Sin embargo el peliazul continuaba negándole su helado.

Sin embargo Nagisa, aún con sus 15 pucheros, lo disfrutaba. Adoraba que Rei le dijera que no. Adoraba acercarsele, suplicarle lo que fuera, y ver cómo el otro movía armoniosamente su cabello al decirle que no. Sus azules hebras se movían con delicadeza, rítmicamente, quizá imitando la belleza de la que tanto era admirador Rei. Y Nagisa lo miraba entusiasmado.

¿Lo hacia a propósito?

-Rei-chan... Muestrame tu lengua.

-¿Ah?

-Quiero ver si se pintó de color por el helado.

-Mn-nn.-negaba con la cabeza.-Seguramente es algún truco tuyo quien sabe para qué travesura.

Nagisa reía emocionado, seguramente se le ocurriría otra propuesta o pregunta a la que Rei le negaría, y volvería a ver como mueve ese cabello de delicado azul. Entonces él volvería a tener de ese movimiento que tanto le gustaba ver, y se convencería más de cuanto adoraba al peliazul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amarillo.**

-¿Hepatitis?!- exclamó alarmado el castaño luego de que Rin se lo dijera.

-Pues... Si, creo que eso era... O rini... Terminaba en tis.

Makoto casi se infanta al escuchar a Rin diciéndole que Sousuke estaba con hepatitis. ¡Y lo había dejado solo en el instituto!

Pidio de inmediato que lo llevará con él, podría necesitar a alguien.

Llegaron luego de hacer una compra en el camino, y Rin abrió la puerta dejándole paso a Makoto.

-Tengo práctica. Lo cuidas bien- soltó guiñándole un ojo mientras el castaño entraba al cuarto.

El azabache se movió un poco antes de voltear.

-¿Olvidaste...?-sus ojos se abrieron antes de seguir hablando y levantarse precipitado cuando vio quién era-Ta...Tachibana, ¿qué...

-Te traje sopa-se apresuró levantando la compra. Sin embargo, luego de mirarlo con detenimiento, casi desconcertado, se animó a decir:- creí que estarías más amarillo.

Sousuke rió conteniéndose.

-¿Por qué lo estaría? Sólo es una rinitis...

Makoto procesó la información articulándola con el cesto que Sousuke tenía al lado y que estaba lleno de pañuelitos descartables. El castaño rió también.

-De todos modos...la sopa podría ayudar.

Claro... Después de todo, ¿por qué habría de irse si Sousuke estaba enfermo?

 **Graciass Mary y Aka Uchiha por reviews :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Violeta.**

Rin presionaba con desesperación el pecho de Haruka. ¿Cómo en su jodido juicio había sido capaz Nagisa de jugar tan brusco con Haru, al punto de hacerle tragar tanta agua, que decir que estaba violeta era poco? Haru no estaba respirando ya, y las lágrimas en Rin no le dejaban ver ni lo que hacía.

Nagisa continuaba pidiendo perdón en los brazos de Rei, y Makoto mostraba una preocupación tan calmada que no hacía más que confirmar su madurez.

Rin continuaba el RCP con más fuerza de la que nadie hubiera imaginado de un chico que lloraba de esa forma.

Finalmente Haru tosió. Rin fue tan feliz en ese momento que apenas dejó a Haru recuperarse cuando lo abrazó, lloró con desconsuelo.

-Ri...Rin...-decía el azabache tosiendo y dando grandes bocanadas para sentirse mejor- tú...

-Tranquilo, Haru...

Luego de que se aseguraron de que Haru estaba bien, Rin vio a Haru decirle algo a Makoto, a lo que el otro le contestó con una sonrisa, y luego voltearon a verlo a él. Al sentirse altamente aludido, se acercó a Makoto, luego de que Haru fuera a vestidores, a preguntarle.

-Makoto, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Haru?- el otro, medio dudando, le contestó:

-Quería saber si lo habías besado... Bueno... Si le habías dado respiración de boca a boca.

Rin enrojeció. Era tanto su miedo que sí, lo había hecho. Volteó hasta donde el ojiazul aparecía, ya con su ropa puesta, listo para ir a casa.

Los chicos se fueron a cambiar también, sólo luego de que Nagisa se sintiera realmente perdonado. Rin se quedó con Haru.

-Haru...-el pelirrojo movía sus ojos nervioso- no quiero que te enojes por...

-gracias por besarme.- el pelirrojo se sintió avergonzado.

-N-No.. Es que... No era un beso, era/ respiración artificial/... Era una manera de...- Haru se puso de pie.

-¿Me acompañas a mi casa? Ya le dije a Makoto que me iba contigo.

Rin asintió, alcanzando a levantar su mochila y ponerse la ropa por encima del traje de baño. Salieron luego de despedirse de lejos del resto de los chicos, y Rin se encargó de dejarlo en la puerta de su casa.

Esa noche Rin se sintió culpable. Una parte de él deseaba que Haru volviera hallarse en peligro para poder estar ahí para rescatarlo, pero por Dios que juraba que jamás quisiera ver de nuevo aquel color violeta, del que se había pintado su cara en ese momento, en la blanca piel de su delfín.

 **Este es como el más raro de los drabbles... Dudaba de si subirlo o no por eso. ¿Quieren que siga el fic? Es que luego de este teng un drabble más, y sería el último. Gracias de todas formas por leer hasta aquí :) y por lo reviews :D**


End file.
